Desperate
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: Clouds, that's all she saw as she looked up at the greying skies and sighed. Fitting weather for someone who feels like crying, really. But, she couldn't cry. She was the Champion of Johto, and Champions don't cry. Champions especially don't cry over a guy who doesn't even like her, disappeared or not. Tsundere!/Stubborn!Lyra (SoulSilver OneShot)


**Author's Note: Alright, so after writing such a sad piece in _Since You've Been Gone_, I decided to try writing something with less dialog! In most of my work, the dialog seems to be one of the main things I use to tell the story, so I wanted to try something a bit different. This time, I'm using the thoughts of one of my headcanon Lyras, the one I use for my personal copy of HeartGold. This Lyra is stubborn, strong-willed and a bit of a dramatic individual, but still contains much of the caring traits in everyone's favorite portrayals of the sweetheart. So basically, she starts to mold herself slightly like Silver as her journey continues, only without a lot of the angst and Pokemon mistreatment. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this piece!**

* * *

**Full Summary:**

**Clouds, that's all she saw as she looked up at the greying skies and sighed. Fitting weather for someone who feels like crying, really. But, she couldn't cry. She was the Champion of Johto, and Champions don't cry. Champions especially don't cry over a guy who doesn't even like her, disappeared or not. Tsundere!/Stubborn!Lyra (SoulSilver OneShot)**

* * *

Clouds, that's all she saw as she looked up at the greying skies and sighed. Fitting weather for someone who feels like crying, really. But, she couldn't cry. She was the Champion of Johto, and Champions don't cry. She let out another sigh and slowly blinked at those grey clouds, silently willing them to let loose and rain on her.

"Come on, _rain_." She quietly growled at the sky, commanding it to release the water and just drench the brunette girl. "You'd rain any other time, so rain!" She then let out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach. Her faithful Glaceon gave her a worried coo before laying beside her with a baffled expression.

"...Stupid clouds. They only rain when they want to." The Glaceon rolled his eyes and tried to resist explaining that it was the point of rainclouds, they sour a good mood but refuse to assist one that's already glum. "I hate these clouds, I really do."

The girl then rolled back onto her back and stuck her tongue out at the clouds, as if provoking them would actually make them listen to her. She then slowly sat up and switched to a pout.

It was stupid, really. She was moping around because what? Some guy just _disappeared _from his cave and just left the world without even so much as a note? Well, left _her_ world, anyway. He was still out there somewhere, but he was probably long gone.

She should be stronger than this. Lyra Soul, Champion of Johto—and someday soon, Kanto—should not be feeling like crying over a guy _who never even acted nice to her in the first place_. Still, she missed him. She mentally cursed her sudden weakness and scowled at a particularly long blade of grass that towered above the others.

Maybe _she_ was like that grass blade; perhaps she stood so high above everyone else that some outside force decided to cut her down a notch. No. She shook her head and pulled the blade of grass up near the roots, effectively making it disappear from her line of sight. Such a thought was not only stupid, but also very egotistical. Champions should be humble and kind, instead of bragging about her team and cheering when she won. Perhaps when she first started her journey, she had been a model trainer; she never bragged, or gloated, or acted prideful. However, after four years on the throne, she had grown a bit...boastful.

Perhaps that's why he had left. Perhaps he had grown tired of always losing to her and having his loss rubbed in his face every time, so he left. Perhaps he was sick of being the guy everyone lashed out against and used as some kind of stress relief by beating the snot out of him. The thought not only hurt, but also brought a strong pang of guilt in her chest.

Why did she miss him, anyway? As previously mentioned, the guy wasn't really _nice_ to her. In fact, she could pretty much count on one hand the amount of times he had actually been kind to her, and those were more of a _'compared to usual behavior'_ kind instead of a _'actually making an effort to be nice'_ kind.

For some reason, she found herself missing that redheaded jerkface who seemed to hate the world. She missed the guy who yelled at her, threatened her, scolded her, stripped her, sabotaged her _with_ said stripping and basically hated her with every fiber of his being. How pathetic she was, to be sniveling over a guy that didn't even like her! Ah, how she had truly fallen!

She missed that overconfident sneer, those sarcastic compliments and that self-satisfied smirk. She missed that burning hair, those metallic eyes and his dark choice of clothing. She missed the sound of his yelling, the sound of his sighs and his groans. Most of all, she missed _him_, all of these traits and everything else about her rival wrapped up in one, angst-filled package.

She should be happy that he's gone. He's done nothing but despise her since the moment they met. In fact, their first meeting went something along the lines of her providing her name, asking what his may be and then being tossed about three feet backwards by the boy lurking under a windowsill. She should be glad to be rid of the thief, the bully and the conscience-lacking scum that nightmares were made of. But no, she had managed to fall in love with such a negative influence, silently adoring the boy who she constantly crushed.

Ah, what poor judgement she has! Of all the people to choose from, she chooses the teenager with apparently no soul, no moral compass and the offspring of one of the most diabolical criminals in the history of her continent. But even after learning of his past, she dives even deeper into the pink ocean of irrational attraction! Ah, how karma has triumphed!

She always had vowed to never stray from the path of the good, to never fall into the sweet deception of love. Even so, she had managed to break both vows with only _one stone_, crashing the colorful glass with the sharp rock with a smirk and relishing how free she had felt. Ah, she might as well be the thief, for she has already shielded him from those that had pursued him!

The hot tears of self-ridicule quickly slipped out of soulful, brown eyes, alerting the Glaceon that his trainer wasn't as silent as he thought. She then laid back down in the grass and sobbed, silently at first but soon loud, ugly sobs. She couldn't believe how things had managed to change in just a short amount of time, leaving her changed for the worst and with not a soul to blame but herself.

Then, just above her head, the dam broke.

With a mighty roar, the skies let loose upon the girl, small spots forming slowly at first but soon appearing rapidly and growing to engulf her clothes. The Glaceon let out a worried howl and nudged the girl, trying to urge her to get up and escape the rain. The girl just closed her eyes and recalled her Pokémon, ignoring the bark of protest he released.

Lyra relished the rain's presence. She rolled over onto her back and just let the cold drops fall, masking the tears as they raced down her cheeks. She wasn't allowed to cry in the light of day, but in the cloak of night or the onslaught of rain, no one could tell. She still shook with both tears and the cold as the rain continued to fall, bringing both flashes of light and explosions of sound. She didn't care. She got what she wanted, a chance to hide her tears.

"...Get up, you idiot."

The harsh words broke her silence, making her stop in midsob to prevent the sudden arrival's notice. She slowly lifted her hands to her eyes, trying to wipe away the warm tears that her mental soliloquy had created. She then looked up to find the very object of her tirade standing right above her, his jacket spread out above his head and blocking the rain from hitting him and everything above her torso.

Ah, how overjoyed she was to see him! She sat up quickly with a smile, eager to see him after he suddenly disappeared from her world for a whole day and a half. She then let her smile fall as she slowly stood up.

She was a Champion, and Champions don't accept help from their rivals as if they need it. She just walked right past him and turned away with her arms crossed, hiding the happiness deep in her chest.

"I don't _need_ you to just appear out of thin air and shield me from the rain." She casually looked over her shoulder to find him glaring at her with a look of utter frustration. "I don't need anyone's help."

"Fine then." His voice sounded completely unfazed, as if he wasn't even trying to help her in the first place. "Freeze to death out in this storm, see if I care." She then narrowed her eyes as he slowly turned around and started to leave her behind, just seconds before another flash of electricity lit up the sky and a roar deafened them.

Oh, how she wanted to pull him back and tell him that she didn't mean it, that she would gladly take shelter with him under his jacket and walk off to wherever he may be heading! How she longed to embrace him with all her might and smile at him, as if he actually had been kind to her instead of just being in the right place at the right time! How she longed to forget this façade of hers and just accept his offer!

But, she couldn't possibly do such a thing. Lyra Soul was Champion of Johto, and Champions _don't _act desperate for their rivals as if they were the last members of the opposite gender on this planet. No, Lyra Soul would _not_ stoop to such a degrading level as to act desperate for a guy who didn't even want her.

She slowly turned around to find him hesitantly walking down the hill with short steps, as if he was actually waiting for her to change her mind and dive for cover next to him. He even seemed to have left room for her beside him, as if he was purposely leaning heavily to his left to provide a space for her drenched figure.

Lyra Soul dashed after him with squeaking shoes and slammed into his back, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his black shirt. She ignored how he stiffened below her as she squeezed tighter, enjoying the scent of her wet rival's skin and the faint smell of dirt. She didn't even notice how his face warmed at her contact, or how his eyes darted around nervously for any onlookers. She didn't even care when he let out a frustrated groan and yelled at her to _'get under this jacket right now, or so help me I will leave you in the rain!'_.

She gladly nodded and took the empty spot beside him, subconsciously leaning in towards him with a smile. She didn't even notice how he seemed to do the same, seeming to bend himself further under the jacket to protect himself from the rain with bright cheeks.

She didn't care about looking desperate. For Lyra Soul, Champion of Johto and hopefully soon to be Champion of Kanto as well, was _indeed_ desperate. She was desperate about a boy with a permanent scowl and a burning dislike of everything about her, desperate for his company, his touch, his voice and his very being. She was desperate about Silver, the boy who hated everything about her and wished with all his might that she never existed.

Or so she thought.

Lyra Soul, Champion of Johto and hoping to become the Champion of Kanto in the near future as well, was desperate about Silver, the boy who was trying with all of his being to become a better person. She was desperate about the boy who fought her on everything because it hurt his pride to give in, desperate about the boy who yelled and screamed at her because it was the only thing he ever heard before he met her. She was desperate about the thief who regretted his theft but loved the creatures he stole, no longer just for their power but now also for what they were as his friends. She was desperate for the boy who longed to become more like the girl who always seemed to cream him in every battle they've ever had.

In truth, Lyra Soul was desperate about the boy who was honestly desperate about her...

But that's a tale for another time.


End file.
